


Endless Rainbow

by AliceTheBookGirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Is it a dream or is it a glimpse of another world?, mentions of alternate universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheBookGirl/pseuds/AliceTheBookGirl
Summary: The curse is as endless as a rainbow and if you think you’ve reached the end, what awaits you is only fool’s gold. Tsuna and his guardians know this best when they realized nothing will ever be the same.





	

_ “The curse will be slightly different in your case.” _

It was failure at its finest.

_ “It may be difficult to take command of Vongola at first, but as the world’s strongest seven, they will learn not to question your power and authority.” _

He had a plan. He had support. He had the resolve.

_ “You may argue that some of your guardians started off on different teams. However, you were able to bring them all together in the end. It only proves that you are the greatest Sky.” _

It was only the day before that he made a promise to  _ him _ . A promise of a new life.

_ “I’m sure you will do well to protect the balance of the world. After all, you’ve defeated the other Representative teams, including that of the Vindice.” _

Where did it all go wrong?

_ “I welcome you and your guardians to the life of the next generation of Arcobaleno, Tsunayoshi Sawada.” _

* * *

It wasn’t so bad, in the long run. He worked to gain the respect of many Mafioso as Vongola Decimo, had formal and casual clothing tailored for his size, adjusted to the movements of the short arms and legs, and his guardians learned to accept the new life alongside him.

The problem came with their loved ones, who were affected just as much as them.

_ “Oh, Hayato. As your older sister, I was looking forward to seeing the man you were becoming, especially since we were on our way to reconciliation. But I’m sure your mother would be proud of you either way.” _

Hayato, along with the others, was expecting the physical change from a young adult back to an infant. However the nostalgia that came with his small body nearly crumbled the wall containing his emotions. When Bianchi held onto his hand, he was reminded of when the beautiful pianist lady of his childhood would guide him towards the grand piano and play a soothing melody. He was later approached by Tsuna, who told him it was okay for a little while to act like the saddened children they were turned into. That night Hayato shed silent tears as he sat upon a bench in front of a black piano, imagining for a moment that the older sister sitting beside him and playing that same melody from the past was actually his mother.

_ “M-Mukuro-sama, now you really  _ do _ look like a pi-pineapple…” _

After saying that, faint giggles escaped Chrome’s lips before it bubbled into slightly hysterical laughter. Mukuro only gave a small glare as she picked him up but refrained from bopping her in the head with his shrunken trident when he felt salted tears dripping onto his face. Originally, Chrome was intended to be the Mist Arcobaleno since she had been part of Tsuna’s team. However, Lal Mirch watched with the dreaded feeling of déjà vu when Chrome was pushed swiftly out of range of the curse’s effects before the change began and a taller figure took her place. She was lucky to not have received a defected curse as Lal did. Mukuro seemed indifferent to the sudden change, but Chrome held a multitude of emotions. For the first time in her life, she exploded in anger and frustration. Her tears never stopped flowing as she yelled and screamed that it wasn’t fair for Mukuro to keep protecting her after she finally gained the resolve to be independent and make her own decisions. When the rage died down, Mukuro silently left the weeping Chrome because he knew her pain would take much time to fade. Tsuna sat by and comforted her until she quietly promised him that she would stick with him and his guardians as a reminder to herself that she was given the chance to live life the way she chose to.

_ “Why did your smile disappear, Kyoko?! Now that I’m extremely small, you get to be a big sister TO THE EXTREME!” _

It was a nice change of pace for Tsuna to see Ryohei’s reaction. While all of his guardians had good reason to grieve, the boxer never once lost the smile on his face or the determined glint in his eye. Kyoko had shown obvious distress at the permanent state of her brother, but he reassured her that no matter what size he was, he would continue to protect her and all the people he loved. It reminded everyone that they couldn’t afford to give up on a happy life. They all had people who cared for them, and to give in to the cursed life would no doubt change those people for the worse. They couldn’t afford for that to happen, so the best course of action was to admit acceptance and live life with their dying wills.

_ “Maa, Dad. You knew a lot more about the mafia game than you let on right? It feels like the game has finally ended, but did we win or lose?” _

It didn’t come to much of a surprise to Takeshi when his father confessed to having a previous life with the mafia. What  _ did _ manage to shock him was that his mother was involved with it as well. Tsuyoshi shared with his son the outlook on the mafia life that his late wife had. She never put up much of a fight when others wanted to entangle her in affairs of the underworld because she had loved ones who she wanted to protect, and it could only be done within the mafia. She declared that as long as those people were both safe and happy, then the mafia would prove to be useful for something and she would gladly stay in that world. Tsuyoshi then said to his son that for the moment, they were safe and together. Whether or not they were happy would determine the winners of the game. Takeshi was then left alone until Tsuna came in with Lambo to sit in silence with him. Together they shared a plate of leftover sushi and the atmosphere remained peaceful, like a silent rainy day. At that moment Takeshi decided that yes, as long as there were days when he could relax and be with his family, then he would never lose to the game.

_ “Lambo won’t grow up with I-Pin?” _

Although I-Pin and Lambo were the same age, I-Pin was always able to comprehend the situation better, despite the language barrier. It wasn’t easy trying to grasp all of the minor details, but she knew that an unbreakable wall had suddenly appeared between her and her best friend—no, brother. It was a wall that kept their worlds apart. I-Pin wasn’t restricted to certain duties and could live and grow almost like a normal girl. However, she would not have the pleasure of having Lambo by her side. He will never end up growing taller than her like he was supposed to. He will never become that handsome young man who could potentially capture the hearts of her future friends. Their big brother Tsuna was also aware of this. He dreaded the day Lambo would wake up and realize I-Pin and even Fuuta had grown up without him. Tsuna knew then that the best he could do was have I-Pin and Fuuta promise that they will never leave Lambo behind. Though he will not grow physically, he will still change psychologically over time. When he acknowledges the differences, he will need his siblings to keep him moving.

_ “I have become just like that man. But, I’m still a carnivore, aren’t I?” _

Tsuna had approached Kyoya in an empty classroom a few days after obtaining the curse. He stood on a window sill, staring at his reflection. Kyoya pressed a tiny hand against the cool glass when he spoke, knowing Tsuna was there to listen. Although it should have sounded like it, his tone didn’t convey confusion or doubt. No, Tsuna understood that the prefect would always be confident in who he was. But if there was one thing the violent boy feared, it was the possibility that he would unwillingly change and become someone unrecognizable, like the Chinese man he only recently found out was the long lost uncle he used to admire. The newly proclaimed Sky Arcobaleno did not grace Kyoya with a direct answer. Rather, he leaped onto the window sill next to his guardian and merely replied that clouds can’t be forced to change shape. They only shift and adapt, multiply and divide. Kyoya wondered later if the omnivorous boy ended up changing against his will to have become so wise or if it was also his way of adapting.

_ “My darling Nana, our son has become the vast sky that will protect us from afar, and left this young child in his place.” _

It was only later when he was alone that he would bitterly laugh at the excuse his father gave. So long ago he had vowed to never leave his mother with only absurd stories to remember him by. It pained him further to know it was the first time Iemistu spoke the truth to explain a disappearance. He also knew that his mother will never again speak to him as her precious son, but as another stray child to take under her wing, such as Lambo or I-Pin were. Unbeknownst to her, she will never see her baby boy again, even if he is forever caught in the form of one.

* * *

It was one of those rare days when the blue sky was completely clear. There was no early morning mist, and the clouds were missing so there would be no rain or storm and lightning. Even the sun kept itself hidden behind thickets of trees to anyone who was roaming through a forest. 

This was how it was for a certain brunet, wearing a little pinstripe suit and dark mantle. He traipsed over fallen leaves and around gnarly tree roots. Occasionally a curious bird or squirrel would observe the small figure, for it wasn’t every day that such a strange creature approached the area. The last time a crowd of such creatures travelled through this forest was five years ago, moving in a dark procession that even the animals couldn’t help but sense.

The figure moving swiftly across the ground held almost the same aura, yet there was also a calm feeling of harmony that prompted the animals to follow. Flying through the trees, scampering over branches, or burrowing through the ground, it didn’t matter as long as they could witness what the brunet planned to do. And they were not disappointed hours later by the coming of the early afternoon.

The figure slowed down near an opening through the brush, revealing jagged slabs of stones scattered about a large clearing. The forest animals curiously watched as the brunet, known to be Tsunayoshi Sawada to his fellow human beings, toddled towards a particular stone near the clearing’s edge where he met his companion.

“I see you made it all the way out here just fine,” Tsuna began, as he placed an elaborately woven picnic basket on the ground and pulled out a small blanket. He smoothed it out on the grass before removing his mantle and setting it delicately to the side. The lid of the basket was opened once again and Tsuna brought out a thermos of dark steaming liquid. He placed it on the stone’s ledge where his companion sat. Tsuna made himself comfortable on the blanket before he continued.

“I can’t believe it’s been five years. I’m turning twenty tomorrow, but I sure haven’t grown much.” He chuckled lightly, almost bitterly, at the poor attempt of a joke. “In fact, I won’t be growing at all for a while… But enough about me! I cleared up my schedule today to focus on someone else, and that’s why everyone else let me have the day off.” 

His companion kept silent, but watched as Tsuna’s head turned in his direction. His face lit up as he gave an elated and sincere smile. 

“Happy birthday, Reborn.”

* * *

Hours passed by as Tsuna and his companion snacked on the sandwiches and fruit that was packed in the basket. Tsuna spent that time relaying how the others were doing and what the mafia world was up to, catching his tutor up on the happenings of the past year. It became a tradition for Tsuna to visit for the entire day on October 13, ever since  _ that _ event.

“—and I saw Gamma at the Annual Vongola Alliance Ball last week. He seems to be doing much better after all these years…at least, he no longer blames me for Yuni’s death…”

At this, Tsuna trailed off and his jubilant mood plummeted. Minutes passed in the late afternoon before he spoke up again, his never-changing adolescent voice adopting a somber tone. 

“Neh, Reborn. I could tell from those words you said to me that day, that you never blamed me for what happened.”

_ “You’ve graduated, Dame-Tsuna.” _

“Why?”

_ “…Reborn didn’t take part in the Representative Battle to remove his curse, but just to see his own student grow.” _

“You didn’t deny it…but…”

_ “I’ve lived so as to have no regrets whenever I die…but now I want to see you grow a little more… So, let me live, Tsuna… _

_ “I want to live longer.” _

“But the one time, the  _ one _ time when I promised you could depend on me…I failed. So why?!”

* * *

_ “Ngh.” _

_ Amidst all the cheering that everyone was engaged in after the defeat of Bermuda and the Vindice members, Tsuna’s smile quickly vanished when he heard the faint sound of pain from the figure sitting upon his shoulder. _

_ “Reborn?” _

_ Panicked yells erupted when others noticed that Skull and Verde collapsed and Mammon fell from the air onto the ground. It didn’t take Tsuna long to realize what was happening. He immediately informed the others. _

_ “Everyone! It’s begun! Quick, get to the pacifiers!” _

_ There was frantic scrambling as they all tried to reach the Arcobaleno with the corresponding flames. Tsuna was reluctant to part with Reborn but knew he had to get to Yuni as fast as possible. As soon as he could touch the orange pacifier, he activated his flames and poured it into the little device, along with Dino, Xanxus, and Byakuran. However, the pained expression on Yuni’s face only intensified until she too, collapsed.  _

_ “Yuni!” _

_ For the first time in his life, tears escaped freely from Byakuran’s eyes as he watched Yuni slowly disappear. It was different than when she and Gamma vanished in the future. This time, he had been determined to protect a life…but it just wasn’t meant to be. _

_ Tsuna, on the other hand, felt hysteria rising in his chest and he nearly screamed out when he saw the white robes and hat float to the ground in a feeling of déjà vu. He realized that the other Arcobaleno would die in a similar manner if they couldn’t be saved. He quickly turned to look for a certain group while the other Sky flame users stared in shock at the ground where the girl used to stand, even as they bled from their earlier wounds. _

_ He finally spotted the yellow light of Sun flames in a group that consisted of Ryohei, Lussuria, and Daisy. From the distressed cries of Ryohei and Lussuria, Tsuna knew the same thing was about to happen to his tutor. He desperately ran to the center of the circle when the flames died out because the three Sun flame users could produce no more.  _

_ There on the ground lied the world’s greatest hitman, who knew his time was up. _

_ “No! No, no, no, no, no! This can’t be happening!” _

_ “Hmph. That face isn’t fit for a mafia boss, Dame-Tsuna.” _

_ Kneeling next to the tiny body struggling to stay standing, Tsuna helped by placing Reborn in his arms. _

_ “What are you saying?! You’re about to die and all you can think about is how I’m still not ready to be a boss?!” _

_ “Idiot. Listen when people are talking. I didn’t say you weren’t ready.” _

_ “Wha—“ _

_ “You’ve graduated, Dame-Tsuna. In this past week you’ve become the person I wanted you to be, and still you’re continuing to grow. You fought for me with your Dying Will and you succeeded, even when I said it was impossible.” _

_ “What are you talking about? I’m still not able to save you…” _

_ Reborn tried to lift his arm so he could tilt the brim of his hat down, but a slight tremor in his body caused the fedora and Leon to fall off his head. Without a cover to hide his face, Tsuna could finally see the proud glint in his tutor’s eyes that he secretly always worked hard to see. The smirk that graced his lips also masked the genuine smile that only Tsuna could spot. _

_ It was also the last thing Tsuna saw before his hands suddenly held the limp fabric of a tiny suit, the fedora left overturned on the bloody and dust-covered ground. _

_ “R-Reborn? Don’t…go yet…” _

_ And as the colors of the rainbow disappeared one after the other, a man in checkered clothing appeared to reveal the new owners of the curse, chosen by the pacifiers themselves. _

* * *

“You wanted to live, all of you wanted to live…but I couldn’t even do that for you.” The baby brunet turned to each slab of stone in the clearing, pausing for a moment at each one. 

“Even if I wasn’t really close to some of you, I still wanted everyone to live. During the short time that we all battled together against the Vindice, we had become family. Yuni, Lal, Colonello, Mammon, Fon, Verde, Skull…and Reborn.”

Noticing that the sky was slowly becoming dark, Tsuna stood up and prepared to pack everything back into the basket. As he folded the blanket, he quietly spoke up again.

“After Gamma left, I talked with other people and tried to keep my mind off that day. But then I saw Byakuran from across the room. A thought occurred to me that I guess gave me a little hope. Every choice we make, every action we take...it always creates a different outcome. Do you think that in some other world, I was able to save you guys? That there was something anyone could have done before it was too late?”

As expected, Tsuna was met with silence, but this time it was more contemplative. It was a topic that he would be able to ponder for the next year and when he came to visit again, he would share his thoughts with Reborn and the others. Turning to his ever quiet and understanding companion, Tsuna held his hand out.

“I’ll give you a ride back. It won’t be as safe after dark.” Tsuna looked to his tutor’s gravestone and whispered, “Once again, happy birthday. I’ll try to be a little happier next time.”

And Tsuna swiftly left the clearing, with his companion Leon on his shoulder, never looking back at the small cemetery of the deceased Arcobaleno.

* * *

“Let’s try the ten-ton hammer once again.”

_ BAM _

“Ow! What was that for?! Reborn?”

“You were harder to wake up this morning. I assumed you were being stubborn.”

Tsuna rubbed the swelling bump on his head as he sent a glare towards his sadistic tutor. He realized that school wasn’t even in session that day and yet he had been painfully awoken before the sun even rose.

“Hiiee…don’t tell me we’re going to train from dawn to dusk again because of something I did!”

“Of course not…”

Tsuna almost breathed a sigh of relief before Reborn finished his sentence.

“…I simply decided that dawn to dusk training would be a good activity for the day.”

It was an understatement to say that Tsuna wanted to rip all his hair out at the absurdness of the hitman’s logic. That was, until Reborn expressed a slight concern.

“Although you seemed to be having an intense nightmare that the normal wake-up call didn’t work. Care to share some fears we need to get rid of?”

“A-ah, it was nothing serious. Just the usual…”

Reborn clearly didn’t believe him, if the blank stare was anything to go by.

“It’s just…Reborn?”

“Hm. Just spit it out.”

Tsuna nervously scratched the back of his head. “Do you think in some other world, that the plan didn’t work and you and the other Arcobaleno…didn’t make it? That I truly failed and couldn’t save you from the curse?”

There was a long silence that eventually grew unbearable for the brunet. Just as he was about to speak up, Reborn replied.

“If you fought with your Dying Will, it would mean you fought to have no regrets. I try to live by that rule, and you would truly be no-good to forget that.” The baby had tilted his hat down to cover his eyes as he said this, but smirked at the end.

A smile appeared on Tsuna’s face and he realized that Reborn was right. Ever since they first met, his tutor had only been concerned for his growth, not just as a student in school or a mafia boss, but as a person. To see that look of pride coming from Reborn, Tsuna would continue to live with his Dying Will because that was what Reborn looked for. He shouldn’t dwell on the what-ifs of the past and regret anything he did since his Spartan tutor would surely beat it out of him.

“Now get ready within ten minutes. The others should be arriving soon and then we’ll begin.”

“What?! You mean even Hibari-san and Mukuro?!”

And that was the day Tsuna resolved that he would make his home-tutor hitman, Reborn, look at him with proud eyes and a genuine smile, no matter how long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. My first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction. I don’t have much ambition to become a creative writer, but I’ll appreciate any constructive criticism or advice that you have for me.
> 
> This story is complete for now, since I might have ideas for something longer that connects these two worlds. Depends on my free time and inspiration. Yes, in that order.


End file.
